


i wanna take a breath that’s true

by ElasticElla



Category: Imposters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Lenny Cohen is sitting in her apartment, looking far too comfortable for how out of place she is.
Relationships: Lenny Cohen/Julia 'Jules' Langmore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	i wanna take a breath that’s true

**Author's Note:**

> title from mazzy star's fade into you

Jules is going to die. Fuck. God fucking dammit. She finally thought the crazy adventure was done, that she could try making art again, try to-

_Fuck_. 

Lenny Cohen is sitting in her apartment, looking far too comfortable for how out of place she is. She sips the earl gray tea that Jules had hysterically offered her, a laugh and scream tearing at her throat, and Lenny had just smiled, said, “Two lumps of sugar.” 

“Why are you here?” Jules finally dares to ask, meeting her eyes. “It’s- it’s all over.” 

Lenny shrugs, placing the cup back in the saucer. “Is it? The doctor is a title, not a person.” 

Jules crosses her arms, thinks of her boys, resolute. “No. I’m out, I’m done.” 

“It makes little difference to me,” Lenny says, standing up. 

Her stomach falls, and oh fuck, this is it. “W-why did you find me?” 

Lenny laughs, striding over to the kitchen window, inspecting the painted glass. “Let’s just say I had a bunch of unused vacation days.” 

She gulps, “And you came here?” 

Lenny sighs, turning away from the window. “Your meek mouse act is getting boring. You were much more fun before you realized who I was.” 

“Before-” Jules echoes, dragging a hand through her hair. “You kill people, and you’re in my home.”

“Oh, I’m not one for doing work without a paycheck, sends the wrong message.” 

Jules can feel a headache building behind her temples, resists the urge to rub them. Or jump straight to slamming her head against the nearest wall. “Why are you here Lenny?” 

“I wanted to see if you’ve made any art. Now that you have so many… new experiences to draw from.” 

The blood drains from her face, and fuck she shouldn’t have gotten complacent. Jules stands up slowly, as if she still might-

“You know, killing my ex-husband. Quite the declaration,” Lenny says, walking towards her. Every step predatory, full of intent. 

“He was going to kill-” 

“Don’t care.” Lenny says, backing her up against the wall, mason jars clinking behind her. “In some cultures, killing a partner indicates you’ll take their place.” 

“What kind of culture are you even-” 

“Does it matter?” 

Jules swallows, can taste the mint on Lenny’s breath. 

“Have you made any art?” 

“Thinking- I’ve been thinking of a new piece.” 

“Have, you, made, any, art?” Lenny repeats slowly, leaning into her. 

There’s no where left to back up, the truth crossing her lips, “No.” 

Lenny’s across the room in a blink, already has her door open, a flash of cold air against her front. “I’ll be back next week.”

And just like that, Jules can almost breathe again, reaches for the nearest sketch book. 

.

Turns out there’s no better motivation than a deadly enforcer returning within a week. Jules uses charcoal, chalks, paints, pencils, markers, even crayons- goes with whatever medium strikes her. She’s never been one for realism, but finds her works dipping into a hyper realistic space with hints of surrealism peeking out. (A beak from a wound, a rose in a table, a bone within a paintbrush- and that one’s too on the nose.) 

Lenny flicks through them all, and Jules stands to the side cursing herself for not telling anyone about the visit. (Because she doesn’t want them involved, doesn’t want them dragged back into the game. But that isn’t complete, and she doesn’t want to complete the thought.)

“Good,” Lenny says upon viewing the last one. 

Jules barely catches herself before pressing for more details, curiosity thick in her throat. 

“Come here.” 

Julia goes to her, feels like she’s in a trance. 

Her thumb slides under her chin, tilting it up, and Lenny meets her gaze. “You have to take what you want in life Jules.” 

So she does; leaning up on her toes and crushing their lips together.


End file.
